The present invention is directed to personal hygiene. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a hand-sanitizing kiosk that can be easily moved from place to place.
As more and more medical information becomes available regarding the mechanism of transmission of various diseases from hand to mouth/nasal region, people are being made aware of the importance of sanitizing their hands as a disease avoidance technique. In addition, in restaurants, particularly those featuring buffet tables, it is advantageous for not only the employees, but the patrons, to have ready access to means to sanitize their hands prior to accessing the food table.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable hand-sanitizing kiosk that can be readily moved from place to place, yet is stable, has a pleasant appearance, yet is also functional. The hand-sanitizing kiosk of the present invention includes a) a vertical support structure including a floor-engaging portion and a station from which a waterless cleanser is dispensed; b) a dispenser for delivering a quantity of waterless hand cleanser to the station. The station comprises a recess positioned waist high, the recess resembling a sink with a faucet. The dispenser includes a container for the waterless cleanser, a pump for delivering the waterless cleanser from the container to the faucet in the recess, and a storage battery for powering the pump. Support means is provided, preferably a plurality of wheels, beneath the floor-engaging portion for facilitating movement of the kiosk. At least a portion of the plurality of wheels are positioned adjacent a rear edge of the floor-engaging portion and a handle situated at a top rear portion above the at least a portion of the plurality of wheels, enabling the portable hand-sanitizing kiosk to be rocked backward onto the at least a portion of the plurality of wheels, hand-dolly style, for transport.
Preferably, a solar collector is provided for recharging the storage battery. A motion sensor is associated with the faucet for activating the pump to deliver a measured quantity of the waterless cleanser through the faucet. Also included are a plurality of sensors for gathering data by monitoring a) levels of the waterless cleanser in the container; b) power levels in the storage battery; c) regulatory compliance information relating to time and number of activations of the motion sensor; d) location of the portable hand-sanitizing kiosk. Wireless transmission means is provided to transmit the data to a remote computer server. Wireless receiving means enables the computer server to remotely adjust operation of the portable hand-sanitizing kiosk.
The kiosk includes substantially flat regions located on exterior surface portions of the rectangular body of the kiosk to mount graphic displays. These graphic displays are selected from a group consisting of a) regulatory-compliant tutorials on the use of the kiosk; b) advertising; c) informational blurbs. The displays are preferably presented on an LCD.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.